<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sincerely, Yours by mimimatcha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184159">Sincerely, Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha'>mimimatcha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, they’re fucking but romantically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Niki..” Rinne breathed a sigh into Niki’s skin, comforted by the sound of his breathing as he came forward into him once more. Niki’s body shivered, legs spread wide and back arching further into contact with Rinne’s broad chest. </p><p>It was so easy to become lost in Rinne’s body. </p><p>—</p><p>It was a night very different than the rest that Rinne and Niki spent together, and Niki would never ask for anything more of his partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sincerely, Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was heat.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And the sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way skin tensed between movements and captured the lift of ecstasy at just the right time with another, their heartbeats pulsing wickedly hard against the surface of the outside, threatening to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the feeling of coexisting with someone else for the first time in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truly, this was climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A much different one than the many times Rinne had come down onto his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands clasped and wove together, as if meant to be surrounded by nothing except each other’s fingers. It was paradise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne looked down at his partner, silver locks beautifully framing his wet face, tinged pink at the cheeks and eyes hazy in lust. Long gray eyelashes fluttered as Rinne leaned down to playfully nip at his neck, teasing the already reddened skin into a shade of purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki..” Rinne breathed a sigh into Niki’s skin, comforted by the sound of his breathing as he came forward into him once more. Niki’s body shivered, legs spread wide and back arching further into contact with Rinne’s broad chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so easy to become lost in Rinne’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Rinne-kun...more...” The words escaped Niki’s mouth so shamelessly, he thought, but they were his honest truths. His body lit a flame at the pit of his stomach as Rinne continued to enter and leave him at rhythmic intervals, drawing sounds from his mouth only they knew about in this room that smelled of them and their love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been through this cycle many times before, but tonight felt much different. The usual recipe would be to get drunk with dinner, maybe make out for a bit, and pound into Niki until he could no longer walk, getting a quick thrill from the high of coming in him with no condom. But tonight, Rinne followed none of his usual steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the delicious curry Niki had made, spurring the widest grin on Rinne’s face in utter joy as Niki proudly stated it to be his best yet. Or perhaps it was Rinne bringing home his biggest earnings at a job, one that he finally took seriously, then saying it was for Niki to buy new silverware for the cafe, for Rinne to suddenly be so gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing but good news tonight, and they may have popped a bottle of sake to celebrate yet another small, meaningless victory in the eyes of success. But to Niki, and maybe Rinne, it meant the world. Their world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki could not recall in the moment of Rinne making a mess of his neck what had brought them here; only the enticing feel of Rinne’s breath on his shoulder as they sat next to each other after dinner, and then capturing his lips as they finished their drinks. He tasted terrible usually, smelling of burnt cigarettes and cheap beer. But tonight was a hint of peach on his tongue, cologne strong and musky. It was delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, Niki thought, Rinne had taken advantage of Niki’s strong sense of smell, and put on the best show to get him to agree to some fun times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the way Rinne gently cupped Niki’s face, large, slender fingers ghosting their way up his jaw, and brushing his hair, he began to doubt it was another one of Rinne’s quickies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne never ceased the rhythm of his hips affixed to Niki’s. They were joined easily, as Niki had been accustomed to fitting Rinne’s size rather easily now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalls how their first time was rough, and he might’ve sustained a bit of an abrasion, but Rinne had smiled the next morning and said “I had fun, I love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Rinne was kinder, considerate of his pace. He had played with Niki’s favorite parts long enough to stimulate him, making the entrance rather easy. Niki was not one for a lot of foreplay, and would rather Rinne’s tyranny over his body end sooner than later, but now he wished for their time to never end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rinne-kun..” Niki whispered, feeling Rinne hit a particular spot in his body that made him yelp in the middle of his sentence. Rinne smiled at this, increasing his pace now instead, making Niki cry out several bursts of pleasured words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-more of that... please, Rinne-kun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki had never felt so pliant in his arms, it was almost too good to be true. Rinne slowed the pace he had started despite a whine of need from his partner below, clearly enjoying the way he was being done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teal eyes met deep blue, as Rinne absorbed the small features across Niki’s face, learning what sort of faces his unit mate made when he was entered and touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you look at me with such a face, Niki, I might never let this end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the usual Rinne would say this with an evil glint in his eyes, the Rinne who dripped sweat above Niki right now looked at him with such admiration and warmth, smile resting content as he spilled his own honesty. “I love you, Niki.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was, Rinne-kun’s confession. Niki had simply believed Rinne went around spewing “I love you!” to anyone who piqued his type. But sure enough, there was no other time he saw this..admiration in his eyes. Such little sparkles that told him everything Rinne wanted to say but just couldn’t put it in his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan was drawn out from Niki as Rinne peppered his chest with kisses, taking in his left hand one of Niki’s nipples and rubbing it carefully between his fingertips. The sounds coated in pleasure failed to stay behind Niki’s cupped hand as the other hand reached to cling to the sheets behind him as if it would mount his rocking body in place. His hips snapped under Rinne’s, feeling the growing heat in his stomach soon feel like it would burst. Rinne once again claimed his lips when Niki failed to keep himself quiet, his tongue still lingering in peach flavored sake and tangling deeply into Niki’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitely sweet, Niki had thought. All of Rinne was sweet to the taste tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was HiMERU or Kohaku, Rinne did not hesitate to hand out “I love yous” to them. However, with Niki it was always a game. Teasing him for a quick but good time, never addressing any sort of feelings except lustful pleasure. Though Rinne had declared several times, “This is my wife, don’t get too jealous!” Niki found it hard to believe most of his words after a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he could not let go of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rinne-ku— ah!” Niki’s cries came in heaps, the movements of Rinne into his body, colliding with the spot that drove Niki crazy only going harder as time went on. Drowning in his thoughts about Rinne and Rinne alone, Niki forgot control, and only focused on desire. Anything and everything about Rinne clouded all logical sense, with only the sting of the red head’s strong hands pressing nails deep into his thighs bringing a sense of reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued, over and over, to make their love and sweet noises for what seemed like an eternity, the relentless heat of Rinne’s member inside of Niki’s body feeling more and more like a part of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spilling moans and screams of slurred versions of Rinne’s name, Niki felt close to reaching another high. He wrapped his arms around Rinne’s neck, snuggling the other man’s head into the space between his shoulder and neck. Rinne ceased movements slowly, still pushing in but never stopping altogether, or Niki would have another cry over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki..?” He felt Rinne’s breath hot and slow, his exhaustion becoming more evident now that they’ve halted their rush. Niki releases his embrace to let Rinne face him, forearms on either side of Niki’s face as he looks at his partner, wonder in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your energy..knows no bounds, as always.” Niki breathed each word of his sentence out in a struggle, catching his breath while Rinne had finally stopped his moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki laced his fingers through Rinne’s hair, getting a better look at his face. The normal styled and messy hair was flopped down, freshly shampooed and dried, only the sweat of his face dragging the bangs down in stringy tendrils. He looked more innocent this way, less lit up compared to his stage presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya gonna say anything else?” Rinne feigned the hurt in his voice, a smile growing wide over his cupped cheek. “...or do I have to go at it again before you talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you do.” And Niki stuck his tongue out in a tease, spurring a few seconds of Rinne’s blushing face to shift to determined eyes and a hungry smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the pair came together once more, slick wet and sticky with all sorts of their fluids and sweat covering the bed. The futon would need to be cleaned and air dried in the morning after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> scrubbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling Niki begin to soften below, Rinne pulled out, one last whimper as Niki felt the emptiness of his insides without Rinne’s connection after what was seemingly forever. Rinne settles for wrapping his strong arms around Niki’s shoulders, his large muscles relaxed and snuggling his face against his partner lying beneath him. He turns a bit to his right, bringing Niki to lay in his outstretched arms with him, combing one hand through the ends of his loose silver hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki was so beautiful. Though he was smelling of their sex and sticky with their mixed parts, his flushed face colored pink, and eyes glossy with longing made him all the more picturesque. A smile faintly glows in the night against Niki’s features, softening his gaze and his eyelashes lowering to feel Rinne’s arms on him more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some part of Niki, maybe pity, sympathy, or a mix of both, that always saw how lonely Rinne was behind his mask of a crazy thrill seeker. His words spoke of careless rebellion, goals of reaching the masses of fans and becoming idols that could crush anyone who opposed their new way of doing things. But his heart, when in the heat of their time in bed, or when he would find Rinne staring off into the city abyss beyond Niki’s apartment window, Niki saw there was more Rinne had than he let on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teal eyes colored like the sky reflected in the water always hid something that Niki could never figure out. And even now, Niki wanted to know. Niki wanted to know more about Rinne. How could he make Rinne happy? He wouldn’t admit it when being teased, but Rinne had bought joy into in Niki’s life; without it, he would have been occupying a single, empty apartment by himself. Though he always argued why he even picked up this gambling, drunk and previously sex-crazed addict, he never truly felt like he should put him back on the streets, and a soft spot had grown in his heart instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne raises an eyebrow in question, humming a songless tune with a “Hm?” as he twirls a strand of Niki’s hair between his index and thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you..think of us like this? Are you..are you happy, Rinne-kun? Why do you stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne pauses, still twirling the strand of his beautiful partner’s hair, and slowly brings it to his lips, eyes ablaze and staring right into Niki’s. Niki feels himself shudder, hesitant on what Rinne will say in reply. The smirk on his red head’s face says it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the answer, dummy.” Niki pretends to scoff more than he means, cheeks puffed and huffing his words as Rinne chuckles in response again. He brings the hair to his mouth for another kiss, this time drawing out the action even more tantalizingly slow, making sure Niki saw every muscle work it’s way down his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki, you know I really love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, say that to your girlfriend.” Niki lightly whacked him with one of their cushions, a laughing Rinne rubbing his head more exaggerated than hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking at her, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting anymore curry leftovers for lunch.” Niki quickly turned to face his back to Rinne, and eyes towards the crack of dawn’s first light rising through the curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teal eyes of Amagi Rinne really spoke no lies tonight. They were like two flames that always burned, never a flood or storm to extinguish them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the strong muscles that held down his hips now wrapped around his body, enveloping him as if it were the blankets on their shared bed. Though Niki felt some sort of complex about Rinne being more abnormally larger than him - in more ways than height - he now found this size a comfort as of late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki felt loved. Loved from the tips of his toes to the peak of his brow where Rinne left more small kisses, massaging circles into Niki’s arms and chest with his long palms and fingers. Niki purred in response, his body tingly once more with the feeling of Rinne everywhere on him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki..Niki..” And Rinne placed a chaste kiss to the nape of Niki’s neck that was exposed as his hair parted in two. Niki curled up, embarrassed with how easily his body heated up at any touch of skin from Rinne, but he tried to calm himself, with the motivation that they’ve done enough and there was no need for more rounds of endless fucking. And that they hadn’t even slept a wink seeing more of the sun transition from blue to golden through the curtain crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Rinne-kun..jeez that’s enough.. you’re going to turn us both on again.” Niki felt the heat from his back rush to his face, cupping a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne buzzed a curious “hmm?” sound, smiling wickedly like the usual Rinne - not whatever soft Rinne seemed to possess him through the night - but he continued pressing down into Niki’s back, lips tasting a bit of his sweat and sucking lightly on the soft flesh never touched by any except him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just letting ya know I love ya very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the dumb Rinne-kun talk, okay? I want the soft Rinne-kun from tonight!?” Niki mumbled through his breath, the sound annoyed but playful through his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne snickers. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the soft Rinne-kun though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne was once again, very correct. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- who’s read the main story updates and crying imagining Niki’s response to Rinne going home? :’)<br/>- I’m writing happy lovey dovey Rinniki because they deserve it.</p><p>Thanks for reading! I wrote this in a spur of passion and inspiration and I want to share a softer, romantic Rinne that shows more than his wild side. If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and/or comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>